


He'd Call It "Omorashi"

by cecilcross



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bondage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilcross/pseuds/cecilcross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Adam's idea to be tied up and forced to piss himself, but Lawrence ended up liking it just as much as Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'd Call It "Omorashi"

**Author's Note:**

> check out the-shiphaus.tumblr.com for more gr8 shiphaus things! I plan on writing more fics like this one. This is short because I wrote it on my phone at 4 am, so whatever.

Lawrence sat back, coffee in hand, staring at what was before him. Adam, ankles and wrists bound to a chair, stripped to nothing but his boxers, sitting above a pile of towels in Lawrence’s bedroom. A wet spot was already visible through the gray fabric.

“You’re leaking a little bit, Adam,” Lawrence stated, as if he was commenting on the weather. He took another sip of his coffee. “How long do you think it’ll be before you lose it?”

Adam strained against the bonds restricting him to the chair, desperately trying to close his thighs together, to do anything to stop himself from pissing. “Lawrence, I can’t -” he was cut off by a twinge in his bladder that caused him to leak even more. His eyes squeezed shut and he pulled against the bonds again, trying to stop the flow.

“You can last a bit longer, can’t you, baby?” Lawrence cooed as Adam relaxed a bit, having stopped the small trickle that now dripped down his cock. Lawrence stood up and set his coffee down, circling around Adam and wrapping his arms around the restrained man’s neck. “Don’t piss yourself just yet. I want to watch you squirm a bit more.”

Adam shivered at the words, almost losing it again. “Lawrence…I don’t know if I…” He trailed off.

“Come on, be a good boy for me. Don’t let go just yet,” Lawrence whispered into Adam’s ear.

Lawrence reached one hand down and lightly pressed his fingers into Adam’s bladder. Adam shivered, letting out a soft “fuck” as he worked to keep himself from pissing.

“You’re so pretty when you shake like that. God, you’re so fucking beautiful.” Lawrence pressed his fingers in again, harder this time, and let out a quiet sound of satisfaction when the wet spot on Adam’s underwear grew bigger.

Adam turned his head to face Lawrence. Tears welled in his eyes as he managed to stutter out a quick “L-Lawrence, I can’t…I can’t hold it any longer…” Before squeezing his eyes shut and turning away with a whimper.

Lawrence watched, humming happily as Adam let go into his boxers. He murmured quiet words of encouragement as Adam’s piss soaked through the fabric, turning it to a dark gray and dripping from the chair onto the towels. “Yes, that’s it, just let go…good boy…piss yourself for me…you’re so gorgeous, Adam…”

The stream died off and soon the only sound was their breathing and the occasional drip of piss onto the towels. Lawrence reached a hand down again, this time pushing the waistband of Adam’s soaked underwear down to expose his half-hard cock. Lawrence wrapped his hand around it and stroked him to full erection within a few seconds. He clamped his mouth down on Adam’s neck and collarbones, planting kisses and nipping at the skin there, drawing soft moans from Adam. The wet, slick sounds coming from his hand gliding up and down Adam’s wet cock were absolutely filthy, and they both loved it. Adam’s moans grew in intensity as Lawrence began to suck the skin on his neck, leaving bruises and bite marks. Lawrence slid his thumb over the tip of Adam’s cock, making Adam jolt his hips forward, silently telling Lawrence to go faster. Lawrence happily obliged, speeding up his strokes and whispering encouragements into Adam’s ear as he approached the edge.“Yes, baby, cum for me, fuck my hand, just like that, good boy…”

Those words were all Adam needed. “Lawrence, yes, oh my god, yes…” He came with one final string of moans, his hips rocking into Lawrence’s hand as his cum painted his bare chest.

Adam’s breathing was heavy as Lawrence planted a few final kisses on his neck before pulling away to untie him. Once Adam and the bedroom were sufficiently cleaned up, Lawrence laid Adam down on the bed, letting the taller man curl up into his chest.

“Did you like it?” Lawrence asked sweetly, brushing his hand through Adam’s hair.

Adam made a small noise that could only mean “yes” and cuddled closer to Lawrence, who kissed his head softly.

“Good boy.”


End file.
